


Power Over Love

by kyoselflove



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 1st Century BCE, Ancient China, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Historical, Hàn Dynasty, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, POV Third Person Limited, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qin Gao is an exceptionally beautiful young man.  The Emperor of Han hears of Gao's beauty and has him come to the Imperial Palace.  Gao becomes closer to the Emperor, but he finds himself wondering if it will begin his life or end it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first take on original fiction and I am dying to know what people think. Just wanted to point out obviously they didn't talk like how I have written (since it takes place in 6 B.C.E) but I did that for the sake of simplicity and I don't really know how they talked back then, haha! (Does anybody?) Also I chose not to use to many Chinese terms so it wouldn't get confusing. I used the term hanzi, which is the word for Chinese Characters, like kanji is for Japanese Characters. That is all, hope you enjoy!

A knock at the door startled him, causing his brush to go astray mid-stroke, the hanzi becoming illegible. Looking down at the now unusable page, he sighed putting down his brush, then rose out of his chair. There was another bang at the door before he opened it. 

“Qin Gao?” Before him was a handsome man, with sun kissed skin unlike his own. 

“Yes?” Opening the door all the way he could see two other men still hoisted on their horses. A gust of frigid air swept through the house, he pulled the opening of his robes closer together.

“His Imperial Majesty wishes to speak with you.”

“Please, let me dress.” Gao closed the door with shaky hands. They were still unsteady as he opened his wardrobe with haste, putting on a thicker robe. He wondered what the Emperor could possibly want with him. Never before had he met His Majesty in person, the idea that he wanted to see him was unnerving. 

He pulled back the top layer of his long ebony hair, tying it with a ribbon into a loose bun. He checked his appearance in the bonze mirror making sure it was well enough for His Majesty, then he walked back to the door and slipped on his shoes.

Outside, all three men were on their mounts, ready. Gao went to his stable to retrieve his own steed. The saddle was heavy in his arms as he lifted it on to his mares muscled back. He straddled her, petting the flowing golden mane and then rode her out to the men in waiting.

Long moments had passed without words as they strode down the lengthy road. No longer could Gao hold in his burning curiosity. “What does His Imperial Majesty wish to speak with me about?”

“You dare question His Majesty’s intentions?” The good-looking man inquired, brows furrowed. 

He hands tightened around the reins, “No, of course not. My apologies.”

The short conversation made Gao even more nervous. What would the Emperor summon him for? Gao tried to not think about the different scenarios, none having a particularly good outcome.

The journey to the palace was a short one but Gao found himself bored with the scenery, a failed attempt to distract him. Around them was nothing but farming lands that were left barren. The other men hardly spoke; even when they did, it wasn’t directed towards him. He rode his horse next to the attractive man, “What’s your name?”

“Chao Jun.” He kept his eyes forward on the road, Gao nodded even though it went unnoticed.

“Does this happen often?” Gao inquired. 

“What?” Still Jun’s gaze avoided him.

“Being sent to take people to the Emperor?” 

“No.” Jun said dryly. Gao frowned at the lack of effort for conversation.

The rest of trip was in complete silence, other than the sounds of nature around them. As the walls of the palace came to view, Gao began to fidget with his robe. An imperial guard opened the gate for them, once inside they dismounted their horses, giving them to the stablemen. All Gao could do was follow Jun to the emperor’s chambers.

Jun left, the doors were slid open by imperial eunuchs, revealing the Emperor himself lazing on his bed, fanning his face with feathers. His Majesty was young but older than himself. He appearance looked rather plain, but Gao would never dare say it aloud. The Emperor’s skin was even more pale than his own. The room was lined with gold, valuables littered through out the room showed Gao of His Majesty’s wealth. The Emperor was in the finest silk robes Gao had ever seen, his headpiece decorated with strings of jade beads.

“Qin Gao, I must say, the gossip does your beauty no justice. You are the most beautiful person of all Chang'an!” His voice was cheerful, eyes wide. The Emperor of Han stood, the jade clanking as he moved. As His Majesty came closer, Gao bowed his head, stunned by his words. A smooth hand under his chin lifted his face, his eyes meeting the emperors. 

“Why would you hide such a lovely face?” The Emperor requested, the soft fingers caressing his cheek.

“My apologies, Your Imperial Majesty.” He raised his head, avoiding eye contact.

His Majesty snorted, “No formalities necessary here, we are alone. My name is Li Jian.”

“It pleases me to hear such kind words, Jian.” The corners of Gao’s lips turned upwards as he still gazed down at the floor.

Jian put a hand on his lower back, stroking through his robe, it startled him for a moment but he regained his composure. “Look at me.” Gao’s did as he was told. The emperor was smiling wide, “I will have men gather your belongings. You reside in the palace from now on.”

“You honor me, Your Imperial—“

“Jian.” His majesty corrected him, waving his hand in the air with a tilt of his head, the jade beads following his movements. 

“Jian.” Gao repeated. “You honor me.”

“Good, now that’s settled!” Jian clapped his hands together before wrapping an arm around Gao’s slim waist. “How about the grand tour?”

Gao nodded his head with a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand, old fears being replaced with those of new. He paid no mind to the names of places the Emperor of Han pointed out to him. Instead he was caught up with his inner thoughts, a loving smile he would return to Jian in acknowledgement. 

The arm around his waist tightened, bringing him closer to Jian. Officials began to give him odd looks, even some with annoyance. Gao’s smile never left his face as he was introduced to them. 

“Ah, you remember Chao Jun?” His Majesty swayed his hand towards said man.

“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty.”

Chao Jun gave a nod but avoided eye contact with Gao. The act made Gao look at him with surveying eyes. Jun was aged enough to have fathered adolescents, tiny wrinkles showed underneath his eyes, that became more prominent when he smiled. His chin adorned a goatee short in length; it was a nice contrast to his wide face. His long hair pulled tight into a twist on the top of his head. The Emperor’s chuckle brought him out of his trance. “Chao Jun you humor me!”

Gao had not realized that he indeed missed a whole conversation that took place. He decided to give a little giggle of his own, right hand covering his mouth as he did. His Majesty turned to him, “A jester, is he not?”

He gave a bow of his head, “Indeed, he is.”

Jun glanced at him, just as soon as they locked eyes, they moved away again. The Emperor waved his hand towards Jun, “No worries, Chao Jun. I will take your proposal into consideration.” 

Jun nodded, a hint of irritation evident across his features, “Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty.”

Jian placed a hand on his back, giving him a light push forward. Gao’s feet began to move on his own as he heard the Emperor say his goodbyes to Jun. 

“Let me show you to your quarters, Qin Gao.” His Majesty whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder involuntarily. 

Gao walked into the luxurious room, the Emperor right behind him. “Thank you, Jian.”

“It is my pleasure! Rest now, you had a long day.” Jian gave a clap of his hands then left his newly acquired chambers.

Gao fell against the plush bedding underneath him with a smirk. Not even eighteen years of age, he found himself residing in the imperial palace. His Majesty has taken a liking to him and he would surely use that fact to his advantage.

 

***

 

“Do you ride, Gao?” Jian asked him as they waked to the stables.

“Of course.” He said confidently. 

“Any man can mount a horse but can he ride?” The Emperor laughed, Gao stayed silent for a moment.

“Then I will just have to show you that I can.” Gao teased, as he climbed on to his horse the same one that he had rode to the palace the first time. The eunuch’s that helped Jian onto his own mount shot him displeased looks. He simply smiled at them and waited. A eunuch handed His Majesty a bow with a sack of arrows.

“If you can ride, then you know archery as well?” Jian smirked at him; another eunuch gave him his own set. The arrows had a rope tied around them; he hung the bundle on his shoulder as he held onto the bow. In return to Jian’s question, he only smiled not showing his teeth.

As they rode out, a few imperial guards and eunuchs in tow, Jian made sure to stay directly by Gao’s side. It had been a couple of months since he was moved into the imperial palace, the winter chill replaced by fresh warm air. 

“How do you enjoy being an Imperial Secretary?” Jian said un-strapping his bow from his saddle.

“It’s good, Feng Shu is a great mentor. Thank you, Jian, for the employment.” Gao smiled and watched on as His Majesty aligned an arrow, drawing his arm back to ready his bow.

“Yes, he is a good man and quite the writer.”

In the vast field a fog had set, making the distance concealed, it was mostly vacant besides the few targets set up for His Majesty. Upon reaching the right distance, they brought their horses to a stand still. The targets were made roughly to look like a person, compiled together from dry straw. 

Of course, he let His Majesty take the first shot; Jian kicked the side of his horse riding along the targets, and then shot his arrow. Which missed the target by a few meters. Gao could not help but let a giggle escape his lips. Making the eunuchs beside him look horrified, the imperial guards rested their hands on the hilt of their swords, as if ready to execute him on the spot. 

Jian looked at him as he made his way back, Gao was afraid, after all he had laughed at the Emperor’s failed attempt. But he wanted to test how much His Majesty favored him. Jian put down his bow then let out a genuine laugh. “I suppose you will do better, Qin Gao!”

Gao smiled wide, his hand covering his mouth as his teeth were exposed. Jian rode to him, grabbing his hand in a tight grip. The action made his heart race, Gao worried that he had pushed his luck to far. But there was no anger in His Majesty’s eyes; instead they were clouded with another emotion he could not pinpoint. 

“What did I tell you about hiding your beauty?” Jian pushed Gao’s hand away from his face, and then stroked his cheek tenderly. The light brush of his smooth fingers on his skin made him quickly intake a breath. “Your Majesty…”

“Shoot.” The hand moved away from his cheek to point towards the straw targets.

The confidence he felt before had slipped away as he brought up his bow, riding his horse out. His hand shook slightly, he took a breath and then released. The arrow made a thud as it penetrated the straw person’s woodenhead, dead center. He released a breath then galloped back to Jian.

“You seem to have more skill compared to me!” Jian chuckled, he pointed to Gao’s successful hit, looking at the other men gathered around. “Did you all see? Perfect!”

Finally by Jian’s side, he let his lips curve up, this time he didn’t hide his teeth. Jian moved closer, taking Gao by surprise when His Majesty pulled on his hair gently, pulling Gao towards him as their lips came closer. Jian pushed their lips together; Gao found himself parting his own lips. The Emperor’s nose brushing against his own and the hand in his hair tugging softly. Gao’s hand found its way to Jian’s chest, he rested it there feeling his rapid heartbeat that matched his own. He inhaled Jian’s scent, which smelled of earth.

His horse neighing brought him out of the world he had just been absorbed in. Gao’s eyes glanced over to the other men surrounding them, who were all looking away. Jian pulled away, Gao felt hot breaths on his ear, and then he heard a faint whisper, “Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Qin Gao, finally we meet.” The Empress walked towards him with a forced smile. She was dressed in elaborate robes but they were not as beautiful as the ones Jian wore. Her presence made him uneasy, his grip on his fan by his side tightening. Purposefully he had avoided her during his stay at the palace, dreading this meeting.

“Empress…” Gao strained a smile of his own; he stopped walking.

“Zhou Wei.” She laughed bitterly, tilting her head to the side, showing off her beauty. “Of course, my husband never introduced us.” Looking over Gao she added, “Now I know why. Are you his new favorite? Soon he will grow tired of you, as he did with the others.” It seemed she could ramble on for an eternity. 

Just as he was about to answer, the Emperor suddenly appeared by his side and spoke for him. “Empress Zhou, are you implying that he is to be used and disposed of, like a whore?” His Majesty’s face serious, an expression he had never seen across his features before. Hearing Jian speak of him in that manner, made him blush.

Empress Zhou’s once normal demeanor changed quickly, her face contorted in annoyance that went unnoticed by Jian; or rather he did not seem to care. “Of course not, Your Imperial Majesty.”

Jian clapped his hands together, his attitude back to his cheerful self. “Excellent. I assure you, Qin Gao is here to stay.” A shudder went through him; those words made him officially belong to His Majesty. Without speaking again, the Emperor walked away, Gao swiftly on his heels. He followed Jian until they were alone inside His Majesty’s chambers.

The Emperor embraced him as the eunuchs slid the door closed. “Pay no heed to her, my dear Gao.” Jian’s moist lips brushed against his cheek, “She is nothing more than an accessory to show off to the people.”

“I was not worried.” Gao mumbled, then those lips were on his moving in a gentle way. With bodies still close, a hand pushed him down on to the plush bedding. His Majesty laid over him, giving him another small kiss. “My Gao, so confident.” A warm hand entered into his robe, trailing down his bare chest. An intimate touch that had him squirming, chills went down his body as Jian slipped the silk fabric off his shoulders.

Now with his chest exposed, Jian explored the naked flesh with his mouth, the jade beads on his headpiece teasing his skin as Jian leaned over him. Little kisses were placed down his neck to his hardened nipple, where Jian sucked keenly, making Gao smile with pleasure, eyes closed shut. The Emperor stopped; Gao opened his eyes at the loss of the sudden sensation. Jian held his face as he kissed him again, soft skin from Jian’s fingers caressing his cheek with one hand and tangled in his hair with the other. With a tilt of his head he welcomed His Majesty’s tongue as it entered his mouth, stroking his own.

Hands that were by his side, found their way into Jian’s hair, pulling him closer, deepening their heated kiss. Gao moaned softly, as the Emperor’s thin lips sucked on his plump ones. The headpiece that His Majesty wore was removed, along with the ribbon that held his tight bun on the top of his head, letting the loose locks fall on to his shoulders.

This time when Jian’s lips pressed against his, it was more eager. Trimmed stubble from His Majesty’s mustache rubbed his skin raw but he enjoyed the feeling. When those warm lips left his, a whimper escaped him. Bringing his fingers to touch his swollen lips, he could not help but feel an overwhelming excitement coarse through his body. Though afraid as well, never had he been this intimate with someone. 

“No longer can I wait. I need to have you now.” Whispering into his ear, Jian untied Gao’s robe. Sitting up on the bed, Gao felt the silk fall from his body, revealing his bare skin for His Majesty to view. Once again he could feel those soft lips and hands caressing his sensitive flesh. The kisses left on his skin making him squirm and moan. While the hands on his body left his skin burning with desire. All the attention his body received made his neglected cock harden quickly.

“Then take me.” His voice quiet, he turned on to his side, facing away from Jian. Shuffling of fabric could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Looking behind his shoulder, Gao could see His Majesty holding a tube of oil that he coated his fingers with. When Jian brought his lubricated fingers to Gao’s backside, he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Kissing his shoulder, then nuzzling his neck, Jian purred, “Relax, love.” A finger pressed against his entrance, pushing in slowly, Gao felt him tightening up and tried to relax, getting used to the unusual feeling. Another finger pushed inside of him, he let out a whimper. Through the dull ache, he began to feel good as Jian moved his fingers inside of him.

His breath became irregular as a third finger entered him, thrusting into him as deep as they could go. Now the intrusion felt wonderful, Gao could feel the pleasure building up in his stomach, his body moved on its own, along with the digits inside him. Just when he felt as if he was about to explode, the fingers were gone. Hot breath on his ear, brought him out of his pleasured bliss, “You like that?” All he could do was nod in reply.

Bare skin against his back made him wonder when Jian had removed his clothing. The Emperor’s warm skin against his own felt wonderful as Jian spooned him from behind, fine chest hairs tickling his flesh. He could feel Jian’s ready cock at his entrance, pushing his way in. Instantly he tensed up but soon remembered to breath and relax. Jian placed kisses on his neck until he was fully inside.

After stilling for a few moments, Gao rocked his hips back, while Jian set a slow pace. Discomfort left him, then it began to feel amazing, his moans became louder with each thrust, Jian’s hand gripped Gao’s thigh, lifting his leg up slightly. “Your…” It was hard to concentrate and find his voice, “Majesty…” Eased on to lying on his stomach, Jian moved to mount him and continued in their new position. 

“So perfect.” The Emperor said lifting Gao’s ass off the bed and rubbing his thighs. Gao no longer cared if the eunuchs outside His Majesty’s chambers heard him; his moans were flamboyant, sounding effeminate, he almost did not recognize his own voice.

Silk underneath him soiled as he felt an indescribable pleasure race through his body out his cock. “Jian…” Moaning out his lover’s name, he clutched the bedcovers in his fists as he rode out his orgasm. A grunt from His Majesty, then warmth filled him up as Jian found his own release.

“You are not going anywhere.” The Emperor held him tight; in the embrace they both fell asleep.

 

After the night His Majesty had taken him into his bed, they had been inseparable. Qin Gao followed the Emperor around like a shadow. Although, rare occasions would arise where Jian would leave the Imperial Palace and Gao could not go, though most times he would.

Now was such an occasion, His Majesty had left the Imperial Palace on business that Gao had not bothered himself to remember. In this time, he would actually do his job that he was appointed to do. But most of these lonely days he would spend with Feng Shu, his newly acquired friend and scholar. He enjoyed the old man’s company; he could talk freely with him, which felt wonderful. As he was always watching what he said around others of the Imperial Court.

“Where has His Majesty gone?” Shu spoke as he continued writing, the other hand stroking his long grey beard.

“I believe to see the Prince of Dongping County.” He sat behind his friend on a luxurious chair, fanning himself in boredom. 

“That boy is trouble.” Shu kept his eyes on his work.

Gao shrugged his shoulders, and snapped, “What are you saying, Old Man?”

“If you are worried about His Majesty, there is no need. I only mean when his time comes, he would be a horrid ruler.” For the first time Gao had entered the room Shu looked at him, smirking. Qin Gao scoffed at the remark and continued to fan himself.

“Tell me, what do you know of General Chao Jun?” Stilling his fan, he tried to keep his face neutral. 

“General Chao Jun is a man of few words and takes his job seriously. I imagine he is not fond to be around.” Shu studied him, the side of his mouth turning up. “Or did you want me to tell you what I know of his love life?”

“Perverted Old Man!” Crimson colored his face, which he covered with his fan. “I am merely curious. Do you question my loyalty to His Majesty?” 

Turning back to his writings, Shu answered, “Not at all. But curiosity is a dangerous desire, you best stay away from.”

Gao just hummed in response, he should listen to the words from a wise man but Chao Jun peeked his interest too much. Set in his mind, he stood from his spot. “Farewell, Old Man.”

Shu laughed and waved, “Be well, Qin Gao.”

Leaving his friend to his work, he began the long walk towards his own chambers. The cool spring air blew threw his hair, he stopped a moment and closed his eyes to savor the breeze. Shu’s room had been suffocating and dusty; he would rather be outside any time of day. Lashes fluttering open, his view instantly landed on none other than General Chao Jun. Again, he had avoided his gaze and no words were exchanged. Gao glanced over the other’s attire; he noticed that Jun was fitted in complete combat armor. It looked heavy; he wondered what it would feel like to wear it. Chao Jun was looking handsome and ready for a war to happen at any moment.

“Chao Jun, how do you fare?” Steading his voice, he stared at the other who still refused to make eye contact. Gao moved closer, flashing a small smile and fanning himself, as he felt more flushed and the breeze had vanished. 

Lips pursed and tight, Jun took a moment before replying, “I am well. And you?”

Nodding his head, he hummed a reply, suddenly loosing his voice. Jun grunted then went to move away, on his way but Gao grabbed at his arm. Stopping, Chao Jun did not look at him; Gao realized what he was doing and let go. The General left without a glance back. Releasing a breath he had unknowingly held, Gao sat down on a bench in the courtyard. He wondered why Chao Jun had such an affect on him? Maybe the fact that he was cold and distant made Gao’s curiosity peak. Closing his eyes, he relaxed, focusing on the breeze of fresh air. Moments passed, he had no idea how long he sat there.

“How appropriate. Qin Gao doing nothing, I am shocked!” Gao opened his eyes wide, standing before him was Zeng Cai, the Grand Commandant. He made noise of disgust; the large man smelt vulgar and his appearance matched the scent.

“The baths would do you some good, Zeng Cai.” He sneered.

“I am your superior, yet you talk to me like you are above me.” Cai grabbed him roughly on his upper arm, twisting it, making Gao cry out in pain. The smells coming from the man assaulting his senses, making him gag. “You may have His Majesty’s favor, but know your place boy.” Cai spat out at him.

“Zeng Cai.” A familiar voice called out, Gao saw General Chao Jun with a hand on the arm that was twisting his own. The Grand Commandant huffed, slapping Jun’s hand away then stalked off. Gentle in his touch, Jun held his arm, rubbing it, “Does it hurt?”

Wincing, he withdrew his arm, cradling it; in fact it was a little sore. But instead he said, “No, I am fine.” Looking unconvinced, Jun nodded and then added, “You should be more careful. People of the Imperial Court are not fond of you.”

Gao chuckled, covering his mouth with his fan, which was held with his good arm. “Well, Chao Jun, thank you for your brutal honesty.” The other man finally letting their gazes meet, Gao felt he could be lost in those dark eyes forever.

The General made his way to leave just as a eunuch nearby shouted, “His Imperial Majesty has returned!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle! Do people even remember this?

In his short time of half a year at the Imperial Palace, Qin Gao had been promoted from Imperial Secretary to Palace Attendant. His Majesty entrusted him fully, where he received a large sum of salary. A quick rise in the Imperial Court had him under suspicion by several officials, just like Chao Jun had warned him. For he was nothing before coming here and suddenly becoming an important person of the Imperial Palace at an accelerated rate. 

Adjusting to his new daily routine had been rather easy for Qin Gao. For all it entailed was in fact being aside The Emperor at all times; may it be standing or lying with his ass to offer. He was assured to do his duty, which was to please His Majesty. Nightly, they would rendezvous which had become one of Gao’s favorite parts of his new life within the Imperial Palace. Well, maybe he loved the luxurious presents bestowed on him more.

He was more than grateful for how kind His Majesty was towards him. Gao had become the main attraction, the Emperor would place kisses down his neck not only in the confines of his chambers but in front of all the Imperial Court as well. Most of the men would turn away uninterested or maybe afraid to look upon His Majesty’s prized possession. Though a few held their gaze a little while longer, wanting a piece of him for themselves. Women would watch him with jealous eyes, their painted lips turning into disgusted sneers.

One official, Zeng Cai, the smelly fellow, always narrowed his eyes as they crossed paths, he was easy to read. Never did he speak to Gao in a friendly manner, Gao knew the man wanted to be rid of him. Then there was Chao Jun; he was a man of many mysteries, perking Gao’s interest.

On his way to his own chambers, Gao saw Zeng Cai standing in his way. “You are nothing but filth stinking up this palace!” The man’s vile breath assaulted him, trying to hold back the bile that gathered in his throat, he tried again to move away from the man. A large hand grabbed his arm roughly, as he was pushed against a near brick wall.

“I beg to differ Zeng Cai, it is you who stinks up the palace.” He spat back.

“You think you can walk around here with your smart remarks because you have bitten the peach with His Majesty.” Again he tried to hold his breath, trying to not inhale the man’s rotten scent. He had no idea what Cai was talking about.

“Zeng Cai, how many times must I find you handling Qin Gao inappropriately before you learn to back off?” Chao Jun, to his rescue again, he couldn’t help but smile and push the assaulting man off him, who grunted and gave him a glare in return.

“Keep laying your hands on me and I will tell His Majesty you want me for yourself!” 

The brute shoved passed him, circling Jun. “Are you his sitter now?”

“His Imperial Majesty has entrusted me to protect him.” Jun said in a casual tone. Rubbing his sore arm, Gao looked at him startled. Why was he not told of this?

A snarl left Cai as he tried to hold his tongue, Gao knew what he wanted to say and he wish the smelly man would go ahead and speak, then he could have his head. To his dismay, Cai left them alone. A heavy silence fell over them; the only sounds to be heard were the drizzle coming from the fountain in the courtyard.

The silence made his mind rumble with a thousand thoughts. One being; why did His Majesty not wish for him to stay in his chambers for the night? He suddenly felt lonely now that he had become accustomed to the Emperor’s body heat and grazing touches. Hearing a loud sigh from Jun brought him away from his feelings; with a flick of his wrist he opened his fan and covered his face. After that encounter he felt less than clean and presentable.

“Have you the stories of Mizi Xia?” Jun looked at him.

“Should I have?” Gao giggled behind his fan.

Nodding, Jun continued. “He was favored by Duke Ling of Wei, just like you are with His Imperial Majesty.”

Letting out a groan, Gao snapped his fan shut and tilted his head to the side. “Is this a foreboding lecture?”

“No, just a story.” Though Gao would never believe that, Jun rarely spoke to him and for him to speak this much just to tell a story seemed ludicrous. “One day, he bit into a delicious peach and gave the rest to the Duke as a gift. At the time the Duke was pleased.”

“Go on.” Gesturing with his fan for him to continue.

“When Mizi Xia’s looks disappeared with age as did the love the Duke felt for him. Duke Ling then accused him of giving him a bitten peach as a sign of disrespect and had him executed.” The look Jun held, though serious, Gao couldn’t help but laugh into his hand.

“Are you worried I am to be executed when I’m ancient like you?” Before he let Jun answer, he snapped his fingers. “Bitten peach! That’s what he meant.” He had wondered what Zeng Cai meant. At his self discovery, Jun turned his lips up just a little, Gao had to blink just to make sure he was actually seeing the older man smile.

Jun let out a laugh, holding his chest. “Ancient? You wound me.” There he was, letting the air free from his lungs in such a friendly gesture, a simple laugh. Gao stared, stunned.

“Should I tend to your wound?” He said standing on his toes to reach Jun’s height, pointing a finger, only a few paces away from Jun’s face.

“I find that not wise.” Turning away, Jun moved forward, Gao following by his side.

As they continued to Gao’s quarters, he couldn’t help but sneak glances at Jun along the silent walk. Always, he compared his handsome features to those of His Majesty. A private pastime of his, of course Jun would always be more attractive than His Majesty. He felt his heart clench at the incriminating thought.

“Why are you escorting this mere boy to his chambers when you should be with your family?” Gao chimed in, watching his robes sway with each step.

“No family.” That would explain why Jun was so distant, cold even. But it just made Gao all the more curious about the general.

Gao closed his fan and tilted his head in a half nod once they reached his door before leaning on the frame. “Do you think he will come and slit my throat in my sleep?”

“Zeng Cai?”

“Yes. Perhaps you should stay then.” He already had it decided, moving aside, to let Jun enter his private quarters.

“There is no humor in such threats, Qin Gao.” This man always held a sense of seriousness. It made him wonder whether or not, Jun ever cut loose, and lived life like a peasant enjoying the sun in his crops. Nonetheless, the general stepped inside of his home, looking stiff.

“Why is it you think he is after my hide?” A pedestal held a pitcher of huangjiu, He poured a cup, lifting it in front of Jun. Hesitant, Jun took the wine, Gao watched as his lips took in the alcoholic beverage. Deciding to have a cup of his own, he sat down in the common area, gesturing for Jun to join him.

“Your flamboyance attracts attention, among selfish and hungry men.” Sitting across from him on the floor, Jun even sat with his posture stiff.

“Flamboyance?” It made him laugh, a kinder way of saying he was effeminate? “Relax, General Chao Jun.” The primness made him scoff; he fanned himself again, watching Jun not heed his advice, sipping his wine. “Do you ever become tired of such formalities?” 

“It has always been. Are you saying that you are tired of life?” Finally, Jun let his shoulders slump ever so slightly.

Gao could not help but snort. “Of course not. I just wish to speak with you freely.” 

“Then do as you wish.” Extending out his arm, Jun gestured for him to continue.

“I would be lying if I said I have not found you a bit fascinating. Treating my curiosity.” Taking a sip of his wine, Gao watched as the general’s forehead wrinkled. 

“Fascinating? I’m nothing more than a man.” 

“True, but every man has a tale to tell. What is yours I wonder?”

“A very long and lackluster one.”

Letting out a laugh, Gao didn’t bother to hide it under his hand this time. Loving how he could show himself freely in Jun’s presence. “Shouldn’t I be the one to decide that?”

The general sighed and took a sip of wine, slinking back a little bit. Gao was happy that he had finally relaxed. “The Imperial Palace has always been my life. From the day I was born, I was destined to be a warrior. My father had trained me since I was five.”

“I could never imagine. My father only taught me to look after myself and gave me parchment and paint.” Gao smiled. “I often thought of myself becoming like Feng Shu.”

“Writing is your passion then while fighting is mine.”

“You enjoy it then? Killing people?” It was an intriguing topic; Gao knew he would never be out on a battlefield. 

Jun sat up a bit straighter, he wondered if his uniform had become uncomfortable to sit in. “There are some who take pleasure in killing but I am not one of them. I believe that learning how to wield a sword correctly is art. Therefore I enjoy being able to use it. Now that I talk about it, I seem to be conflicted.”

Leaning forward, Gao pointed a finger at the general. “Is that the wine tinting your cheeks or do you have other thoughts on your mind?” That had made Jun blush even more.

“You change topic rather quickly. I’m finding it hard to keep up.” A rare smile appeared on Jun’s face.

“Avoiding the question, I see.” Taking the pitcher, Gao poured them both another glass.

Placing his hand out, Jun waved. “I shouldn’t.”

“You should.” Continuing to fill the general’s cup with wine, Gao offered him another smile. “Chao Jun, I think this is the most you have ever spoken in your life, maybe that is why your tale is so dreary!”

A boisterous laugh left Jun; it filled Gao’s heart with certain happiness. “Maybe it is then! Drink to that!”

Taking a gulp, instead of a sip, Gao felt the alcohol burn down his throat, his head already feeling the effects. He thought of how Jian was probably wrapped up with Zhou Wei—or rather inside of her. It made him feel sick all of the sudden. Placing his cup down harsher than needed, he gritted his teeth.

“Are you alright?” 

Hearing Jun’s voice, he smiled, biting back the jealously within him. “Fine. I may have indulged in too much wine!”

“You should rest then.” At that, Jun stood up, offering his hand to him. Taking ahold of the general’s hand, Gao was escorted to lie down on his bed. Even had Jun tucking him in like a child.

“Why does His Majesty favor me?” He whispered as Jun pulled over his covers on top of his body, making his already heated flesh feel snug. 

“I imagine it’s your beauty.” In that moment, Jun brushed a strand of hair away from Gao’s face then retreated his hand with haste.

“It is true then. I will have the same fate as Mizi Xia.”

Pulling away completely from the bed, the general sighed, and then said with a tired tone, “Rest well, Qin Gao.” Jun left him be, alone with his own troublesome thoughts.

Shutting his eyes tight, Gao felt his heavy heart thud in his chest. Eventually letting his intoxicated mind into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a slow process. I'm trying my best to make it historically accurate and that seems to make me take forever. I have been studying the Han Dynasty for a year and I still don't know everything! But I'm trying. XD
> 
> Also, my need for the dialog to be perfect hinders my progress a lot. ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
